


White Roses, Blue Hydrangeas

by ttacticianmagician



Series: Belated Dedue Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), implied Dimitri/Dedue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttacticianmagician/pseuds/ttacticianmagician
Summary: The Garland Moon is one of the busiest months for Garreg Mach's greenhouse. Every student wants to craft a garland of white roses for their friends and lovers.Every student except Dedue, that is. He spends his time helping the monastery's gardeners keep up with the demand for white roses, even when disaster strikes. During this fateful month, he learns that sometimes, traditions are meant to be broken, and other times, new ones are meant to be made.Written for Dedue Week 2020 Day 4: Tradition and Day 5: Crafts
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Belated Dedue Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605457
Kudos: 25





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, using the canon garland-gifting tradition was easier than making a new one for day 4's prompt. And then when I couldn't think of anything for day 5, I decided to continue this story. So yup, that's why this story is a 2-parter!
> 
> Also I say implied Dimitri/Dedue in the tags, but I wrote it as mostly platonic. You won't get to see that much this chapter, but during the next chapter for sure~

What had started as a simple custom in the southern Adrestian Empire became a widely known and revered tradition throughout all of Fodlan. The rainstorms that buffeted the villages down south prevented many summer blooms from lasting long. To make the most of these short-lived beauties, people picked them and crafted them into a variety of accessories. Then they would gift these accessories to their friends and lovers, because what else would someone do with a bunch of flower crowns?

One such item, a white rose garland, became incredibly popular after an Emperor from long ago was bequeathed one from his future wife. Students from the Adrestian Empire brought this story and the subsequent white-rose-garland-weaving tradition to the esteemed halls of Garreg Mach. Like the roses themselves, the tradition persisted and grew with the passage of time. In fact, it grew so much that the greenhouse had to reserve a section specifically for white roses when the Garland Moon approached.

Dedue did not hate this tradition, but also he did not get the fuss around it. Adrestian white roses were picky flowers, especially if one was seeking a perfectly pristine specimen. Which, of course, all the students wanted. In his opinion, there were better flowers to choose from. The color of the flawlessly white roses reminded him too much of snow that didn't know that winter was supposed to be over. Flowers should be bright and colorful, to herald the arrival of warmer days. He himself was particular to the bushes of hydrangeas that bloomed in a corner he staked for himself. Their perky pink, bashful blue, and lovely lavender hues always brought a faint smile to his face, partially because their wide range of colors was due to his careful maintenance of the soil's acidity. 

He helped the head gardener, Lea, with her duties as the demand for white roses increased. He watered, he pruned, he transplanted, he spread fertilizer. Dedue mostly focused on the other inhabitants of the greenhouse so that the actual caretakers could get the roses ready for garland making. But he did have the opportunity to interact with the famed flowers from time to time. Especially once people started approaching staff and students volunteers for them.

Their requests were modest at first. Mercedes asked for a roses to make a garland for Annette. Flayn wanted roses for her brother, Seteth. Lea told Dedue and the others to hand the flowers out in moderation. If they gave away too many at once, there would be no more roses for anyone else. 

That was easy to comply with at first, but things ended up getting out of hand. Hilda kept coming back to the greenhouse because she 'messed up' her garland more than once. Sylvain had every girl in Garreg Mach in mind when he asked for several dozens. Ferdinand heard that Edelgard gave the professor a beautiful garland, and he had to make an even better one to outdo her. Which meant that his garland had to have a lot more roses. Nevermind the fact that the two of them weren't even in the professor's house.

As the days went on, Dedue noticed a pattern. It wasn't just Ferdinand and Edelgard that wanted to gift Byleth garlands. In fact, every student, Blue Lion or not, wanted to give her one. Dedue knew she was popular, but this popular? His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted her carrying an armful of white roses to her room, petals trailing behind her like snowflakes.

He considered mentioning the reason behind this craze to Lea or someone else, but he decided against it. It wouldn't stop everyone from giving a garland to Byleth. He could only fulfill his duties until the month passed and the poor rose bushes could recuperate.

"Aren't you going to give roses to someone?" Lea asked him one day during a break between requests. 

Dedue shook his head. "I am not of Fodlan, so this tradition holds little meaning. I would rather let other students have my share of the flowers."

"It's not a Fodlan-only tradition. Giving gifts is universal, innit?"

"I suppose." Dedue shrugged. Although he truthfully meant what he said, there was another reason as to why he wasn't partaking. He simply was not good at weaving the delicate flowers and stems into something wearable.

Lea sighed at his non-committal response. "Well, I say you've earned your keep. If you ever decide to join in, you can have as many roses as you want."

"Thank you." Dedue bowed his head slightly.

"Did I hear someone getting 'as many roses as they want'?"

Lorenz sauntered into their conversation with his usual smug attitude. Dedue held back the urge to retort with an equally callous remark.

"Ah. It's you." Lea had no such self-control. "I was just giving Dedue that privilege for all his help."

"Hm." Lorenz gave him a peculiar look before turning his attention back to the head gardener. "If I heard correctly, this man does not wish to claim his share of roses. But I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, will gladly take them in his stead."

Dedue stayed quiet. Noblemen like him usually caused common folk like himself and Lea trouble if they became upset. Even though he really wanted to object to his absurd demands.

"Whaddya need that many roses for?" Lea raised her voice anyway.

"To put it simply, there are a great many folks I wish to extend to. Many of whom would be grateful for attention from a noble such as myself. It is for their sake that I will unburden this man-"

"We don't have enough roses for you." Lea cut off his bragging mid-sentence. "You already asked for them three times. We were lenient with you, but we gotta put our foot down now. For the sake of fairness."

"Fairness… Yes." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice, indicating that he didn't quite agree with her. "You present a good argument. So I will abstain from further requests. But please," He turned to Dedue, "do let me know if you decide to accept my offer."

He turned around and left just like that. Lea shook her head and muttered about how ridiculous some of the noble students were. Dedue was inclined to agree, but he knew that Lorenz was more of the exception than the rule. The nobles that made up the Blue Lion house were far more considerate, especially His Highness.

Dedue's thoughts towards the matter almost did a complete 180 when he reported in the next day. Most of the white rose bushes were destroyed by some unknown force. Branches were snapped, flowers were torn off, and a few bushes were trampled to the ground. And the bushes weren't the only things mauled. Ceramic pots were shattered, other plants were bent, and an entire shelf had fallen over, tossing gardening tools everywhere. Lea was as white as the scattered rose petals while she did her best to clean up the mess.

"What happened?" Dedue asked with a dark expression. What kind of monster would ravage innocent flowers so cruelly? He had no sympathy for this villian, none at all.

"No idea." Lea replied in a shaking voice. "To think that someone would ruin our hard work so brutally… it must be the work of that damn noble from yesterday!"

"Lorenz?" Dedue wondered out loud. The student whose hair reminded him of an eggplant certainly did have a motivation. If he couldn't get anymore roses, then no one else should. But he also had an elegant bearing that wouldn't lend itself to this crime. Unless he hid a darker side, like another nobleman he knew…?

"That's the name. How did I forget, when he repeated it a hundred times?" Lea angrily swept up some ceramic shards.

Dedue joined in the clean up effort, along with the rest of the staff and several volunteers. Although they managed to clean the place up, the rose bushes were left in a state beyond repair. They would recover and grow back from this of course, but it may take at least five years before they returned to their former glory.

When they went to interrogate Lorenz, he was found in the infirmary. Manuela was attending to several mysteriously obtained scratches that he claimed weren't from the rose bushes.

"I will admit I was there last night, but I did not destroy them!" He proclaimed.

"Why should we believe you?" Lea tapped her foot impatiently. "You already confessed to having been in the greenhouse last night."

"Because why would I destroy something I wanted?" Lorenz winced as Manuela applied some alcohol on a deep scratch. "It was a work of a beast, I tell you!"

"A beast…?" Dedue muttered.

"Yes, precisely! It was too dark to see it well, but as soon as I opened the door, it attacked me then fled!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, the kid's telling the truth." Manuela spoke up. "These scratches were caused by an animal. Not by fooling around in a rose bush."

More questions didn't reveal much else, but Dedue was already forming a hunch with other clues from the greenhouse.

Firstly, the doors to the greenhouse was not forced open. That wasn't particularly surprising, since students that often volunteered in the greenhouse had their own copy of the keys. What was more interesting was the fact that the doors to the white rose section were also unscathed. Since Lea was the only one with the keys to that area and she still had them, that meant someone must have lockpicked their way inside.

Secondly, he found a sewing needle and a cute pincushion in the wreckage. There were many people in Garreg Mach that knew how to sew, but who would sew in the greenhouse at night? Mercedes gave him a valuable lead when he showed her the clues.

Thirdly, he spotted muddy pawprints on the floor before they were washed away. There was indeed a beast in the greenhouse, but not one Lorenz was expecting. It was for this reason that Dedue brought pieces of fish with him when he decided to stake out the greenhouse, with permission from Lea. He was (mostly) certain that the perpetrators would return to the scene of the crime, because he figured they didn't finish their work last night.

Dedue's patience was rewarded. Not long after he settled in, something rustled in the bushes. A black cat with white patches poked its head out and stared at the stalwart man with piercing yellow eyes.

"Meow?"

"I've been waiting for you." He replied back. He tossed the cat the piece of fish it sniffed out. As soon as the morsel left his hand, the cat snatched it and ran back into the bushes.

One culprit found, a few more to go. Dedue stood there with a large stick in hand, ready for any unexpected surprises. The conclusion he drew seemed likely, but he should be prepared in case he was wrong.

Something rattled the locks on the door. Dedue waited for the intruders to make their entrance. Slowly but surely, the doors swung open, revealing two unlikely faces.

"GAH!" Ashe yelped as he spotted the mountain of muscle standing in a patch of moonlight.

"AHHH! WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" Bernadetta screamed. "ABORT! ABORT!"

"Quiet down, or you'll wake everyone else up." Dedue said calmly. If their appearance wasn't damning enough evidence, the scratches on their face and hands were further proof of their involvement in last night's crime. It seemed like Ashe and Bernadetta tried covering their wounds the best they could with vulenaries and bandages, but they were still visible to someone who was looking for them.

"Dedue? Is that you?" Ashe held a hand over his heart as he crept closer. "By the goddess, you scared us half to death! What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to arrest us?! Or… beat us up for trespassing?!" Bernadetta squealed. Dedue had never interacted with this girl much, so he wasn't sure what to say to her. He instead focused on Ashe's questions.

"I'm here for the same reason you two are here. For the cat."

"You know about it?" Ashe gasped.

"I only found out about it today. Along with your involvement."

"Ooooh, we're going to die. And my father will be so mad at me!" Bernadetta whined.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dedue tried to reassure her, but his words seemed to have the opposite effect. The timorous girl grew even paler.

"Wait, Dedue, how much did you figure out?"

"I knew that you two were chasing the cat in the white rose room and caused all the destruction. Then Lorenz showed up to see what was causing all the commotion. The cat attacked him before running away. You two hid with the white roses until Lorenz fled from his scratches. But the cat was still in the greenhouse, so that's why you two came back."

"That's… pretty accurate, actually." Ashe sighed.

"What I don't know is why you two were here in the first place, with the cat."

"Uh, I can kinda answer that?" Bernadetta said her first non-hysterical words since being caught. "I come in here to sew, after Hubert told me not to run around with a needle at night. I didn't mean to go into the white rose room, but then Ashe showed up."

"I was trying to catch this particular cat because it kept stealing from the pantry." Ashe chimed in. "I managed to corner it in the greenhouse, but I didn't know Bernadetta was in here. She freaked out, which caused the cat to freak out and escape into the white rose room. We didn't know if it was going to be stuck in there, so we decided to go in there and catch it before it did any damage."

"But we ended up wrecking the place anyway." Bernadetta sounded like she was about to cry. "Goddess, we were so stupid. If someone fast like Ashe couldn't catch it before it reached the greenhouse, why did we decide to try in an enclosed space with lots of fragile things?! Ooooh, I just want to disappear right now…"

"Calm down, Bernadetta." Dedue put down his stick to reinforce his point. "I'm not going to tell anyone what happened."

"Huh?" Ashe recoiled in shock. "Why not? Isn't everyone livid over what happened?"

"Yes. Which is why I do not want either of you taking the blame."

"Why would you want that?" Bernadetta shot him an accusing look. "Are you going to blackmail us later? Huh?"

"But if you would like, I can relay the story to the head gardener."

"Eep! Nevermind! Forget I said anything!"

"So what will you tell her?" Ashe asked. "And the cat is still in here. Are we just going to leave it alone?"

"I will tell Lea that I found three cats that caused a mess in the white rose room." Dedue surveyed the greenhouse. All he saw was the still shadows of plants and moonlight streaming through the windows. "But if she looks for them, she won't find any. That's because the only real cat will have left already."

"Huh?" Both Ashe and Bernadetta exclaimed as Dedue pulled out a particularly large piece of fish. A bush quivered in anticipation. He raised the filet high so that the hidden cat could watch him throw it out the main doors of the greenhouse. A black blur pounced out of nowhere and lunged at its prey with blinding speed. Before it could retreat back inside, Dedue motioned the other two to leave, closed the doors, and locked them.

"Wait, that actually worked?" Ashe groaned as the cat disappeared from view with the fish.

"I did not know that this cat was stealing from the pantry, but I do know that animals can be placated by food." Dedue said. "If it was so hungry, no wonder it was quick to attack and hide."

"And quick to chow down." Bernadetta noted.

"Dedue, I'm really sorry about all the trouble we caused." Ashe hung his head low.

"Me too."

"Do not worry about it. I know it was an accident."

"But what's everyone going to do if they can't get anymore white roses?" Bernadetta moaned.

"Yeah! I haven't even given anything to the professor yet." Ashe grumbled in an equally desolate tone.

"If you are interested…" Dedue said after much contemplation. "There are other flowers that you can make garlands out of."

"Oh? What kinds?"

"We have carnations. Peonies. Daisies. Hibiscus. Hydrangeas…"

He almost didn't want to mention his favorite flowers, fearing that they would be stripped of their blooms like the white rose bushes. But the two of them already went through a lot, so the least he could do was give them some tips.

"Hydrangeas? What are those?" Ashe blinked.

"They are the blue, purple, and pink flower bushes with wide and circular petals."

"Ah! The ones in the back? They do look nice!"

"I am glad that you like them." Dedue didn't care to admit that he was the one taking care of them. These flowers should be enjoyed by everyone, not just himself.

"Hey, Dedue, you haven't made any garlands for anyone yet, have you?" Ashe asked. "As thanks for helping us out, we should help you make something."

"I appreciate the thought, but I do not need to make garlands."

"Are you sure?" Even the meek Bernadetta started egging him on. "It's really fun once you get into it."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that His Highness would love to get one from you."

That gave Dedue pause. He never thought about giving a garland to Dimitri. He didn't think his liege was the kind of person to care about such presents. Although Dedue did see his face light up when he received one from a random girl…

"If you wish." He ultimately relented.

Thus started a new fad at Garreg Mach. Dedue ended up making a hydrangea garland not just for Dimitri, but for Byleth as well. When people saw the crown prince of Faerghus and the beloved professor with such treasures, they immediately sought their source. Instead of harvesting all the flowers from the hydrangea bushes to meet this new demand, Dedue and Lea redirected willing visitors to other flowers worthy of their attention. 

Hydrangeas still reigned supreme for the rest of the Garland moon, especially while the white roses had to recover. Dedue found himself not as bothered by this turn of events as he thought he would be. Perhaps he was glad that his flowers were getting the love they deserved, or he was proud of starting a new trend at Garreg Mach. Whatever the case may be, this was definitely a tradition he could get behind.


	2. Crafts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to preface this chapter by saying that I actually don't know much about making flower garlands and all that so I've been making stuff up. I hope you enjoy this anyway!

Dedue grunted in frustration as he accidentally broke another flower bunch.

It has been several days since he caught Ashe and Bernadetta sneaking into the greenhouse. In exchange for not revealing them to the head gardener, they offered to help him make garlands. 

However, Dedue wasn't exactly thrilled about getting roped into this activity. He normally was decent at arts and crafts and enjoyed taking care of flowers. But when he put those two hobbies together, he somehow ended up with a mess. Not only did his big, meaty fingers tear apart the delicate petals and stems, he also didn't have a great sense of composition. The one flower garland that survived his fumbles was made of blue, purple, and pink hydrangeas. On a bush, the flowers looked beautiful, like clouds painted by the sunrise, hanging in a green, leafy sky. But what he just crafted right now was just plain gaudy. If someone was to wear this, they would look like they were trying to distract others from a mistake they just made with these garish flowers.

"Hm, I think we can still salvage this." Ashe took the mangled flower bunch from Dedue. "Just need to tie these together, arrange them like this, aaaand it's good as new!"

He handed the lavender colored blooms back to Dedue. Ashe, bless his heart, was incredibly patient with Dedue's constant failures. He was always fixing his mistakes and pointing out ways to improve his garland. Bernadetta also helped out, but her interactions were much more wary. She still thought that Dedue was blackmailing them with his knowledge and was only with them to 'comply with his demands'. Although she never said anything of the sort, it felt like she would rather be in her room than out here.

"Thank you." Dedue took the hydrangeas from Ashe and tried to attach it to the string of flowers he started. But no matter how careful he was, the flowers ended up falling off or tilting at some weird angle that didn't look good at all.

This was hopeless. He couldn't gift such lame attempts to the most important person in his life. He would just be humiliating Dimitri.

"Dedue? Are you ok?" Ashe glanced up from his peony garland.

"... Truthfully, I am quite frustrated." Dedue sighed. "All my efforts over the last few days have amounted to nothing. I have only managed to make one flower garland, and it is not suitable as a present to anyone."

"It doesn't matter how terrible the garland looks." Ashe shook his head. "What matters is that you poured your heart and soul into it. The person who you gift it to will see and appreciate that. Your kindness means more to them than the gift itself."

"Besides, this sort of thing takes practice." Bernadetta piped up. "Especially if this is like the one activity you're not good at."

Dedue glanced her way. Her remark did make sense, but he still accidentally scowled at her. His sour face elicited a squeak and she apologized before driving back into her work.

"Your words are kind." He admitted to the two of them. "But they are wasted on me. This is futile."

"Not if you think like that!" Ashe picked up the discarded hydrangeas and twirled them thoughtfully in between his fingers. Dedue could tell that he was trying to figure out something, but he couldn't begin to guess what was on the boy's mind.

"Say… um…" Now it was Bernadetta's turn to speak up. "Did you ever make garlands where you came from?"

Dedue tried to soften his gaze when he turned back to Bernadetta. "The flowers that grow in Duscur are not suitable for weaving. But sometimes, the people of Duscur make laurels out of twigs and vines. For ceremonies and the like."

"Twigs and vines, huh?" She murmured under her breath. "They would certainly hold up better if everyone from Duscur was like you…"

When Dedue's expression turned to one of confusion, she eeped and shook her purple mop of hair. "Don't mind me! Just talking to myself! Ha ha…"

"But it might work." Ashe assembled some bits of ivy and thin, supple branches from the hydrangea bushes. "Dedue, why don't you try making a string with these first, then attach the flowers to this?"

Dedue nodded. He had nothing to lose by trying this. 

His fingers danced as he tied these long, sturdy strands together. Somehow, the repetitive motion brought back memories his muscles had long forgotten. He wove laurels like these for his mother, when she was pregnant with his little sister, for a friend, who was going to get married, for his uncle, who was about to meet the enemy in battle. He only stopped when he had used up all that Ashe provided him. Time passed in a blink of an eye when he was reminiscing about his past. And when he didn't have to worry about tearing his work apart.

"Wow. That was quick." Ashe gasped.

"I'm afraid that I have woven them too tightly, however." Dedue held his flower-less garland out for the others to see. "I cannot tie on the hydrangeas."

"Uh, maybe you don't have to tie them on. Hold on." Bernadetta reached into a pouch and pulled out a needle and some thread.

"Do you… know how to sew?"

"I do." Dedue reached out and gently took the supplies from her. "Thank you."

With Ashe's and Bernadetta's guidance, he managed to sew the flowers onto his creation, decorating it with splashes of colors. The earthy tones balanced the whimsical, sky-like hues of the hydrangeas quite nicely. Of course, it was his first attempt at this method, so it wasn't completely perfect. Dedue spotted some areas where the flowers were crooked, or other areas where he left too much empty space. But it was a lot better than his other garlands, that for sure.

"I know His Highness will love this." Ashe beamed at Dedue.

"I was not planning to give this one to His Highness." Dedue stated. "I wished to make more, then give the best one to him."

"Heh. You caught the garland making bug, haven't you?" Bernadetta giggled softly. "But you have other people that you care about, right? Instead of wasting your first and second drafts, why not give them to those people?"

"That's…." That was a good idea, actually. Dedue was so fixated on Dimitri, the thought of giving garlands to others never occurred to him.

He ended up creating several more garlands in his Duscur-inspired style. Not all of them used hydrangeas too. He made one with violets for Ashe and one with pansies for Bernadetta, as thanks for teaching him. Then he crafted one for Lea, the head gardener, one for Byleth, and a couple more for his classmates. It took him a while to finally weave a garland he deemed worthy of Dimitri. And although he was quite proud of the fruits of his efforts, it took him an even longer while to present it to him.

"Dedue?" Dimitri stared at the flower garland in his retainer's hands. "I did not know you were making garlands."

"It's… a skill I have picked up recently." Dedue stammered. He was feeling hot in the head and his head was pounding like mad. What if His Highness did not like his gift? What if it wasn't good enough? All these doubts swirled around in his mind, making it difficult to actually give Dimitri the garland.

"Dedue? Are you alright?" The prince asked. In response, Dedue shoved the flowers into his hands before his courage could fail him.

"This is for you." He blurted out.

"Oh!" Dimitri stood there in muted shock, his eyes pouring over every detail of the garland. With how long he scrutinized it, Dedue was worried that he didn't like it at all, that this was a mistake.

But his concerns were proven wrong by a big smile on Dimitri's face. "Thank you, Dedue! This is wonderful! Although, aren't garlands usually made out of white roses…?"

"They are." Dedue answered. "But the white rose bushes were destroyed recently. Also I thought… that you would enjoy blue flowers better."

That was a silly thing to say. He sounded like a lovestruck girl with a crush on the prince. Luckily, Dimitri didn't care how he sounded and placed the garland around his neck.

"You are right. I do like these flowers better than the roses. What are they called?"

"Hydrangeas."

"Hydrangeas." He repeated. "I will remember that. And I suppose the vines and twigs they are sewn to are new too?"

"They are." Dedue nodded. "It was the only way I could make this without breaking the flowers. I used to make similar items with this method when I lived in Duscur."

"Ah." Dimitri's smile grew bigger and he stroked the delicate petals. "I am honored to wear something with so many of your personal touches. I only regret that I'm not as skilled as you are at crafting, otherwise I would make you a garland in return."

"Please do not think too highly of me. I was only able to get this far with the help of my teachers." 

"Teachers? Who are they?"

Dedue hesitated to reveal them to Dimitri. They only did him this favor because he caught them in the greenhouse, after all. If Dimitri knew who taught him, he might ask more questions, and uncover their secret. But His Highness was a trustworthy person. He was sure that he wasn't betraying their trust by doing this.

"Ashe, and Bernadetta of the Black Eagles house."

"Huh. An unlikely pair." Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps they can teach a clumsy oaf like me about the art of garland-making… I will at least need to offer them my thanks for assisting you."

Without warning, Dimitri walked off to find them. Dedue didn't really comprehend what was happening until a realization sank in. Dimitri was going to try making a garland for Dedue. Not only did Dedue not need one, he winced at the image of his liege handling the poor flowers with his uncontrollable bouts of strength. Combined with Ashe's timidness and Bernadetta's paranoia, they might make a huge mess rather than a nice garland.

"Your Highness!" Dedue decided to run after him. "Please, wait!"


End file.
